


Thantophobia

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Overwatch Oneshots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Hana has an accident on the battlefield.Brigitte gets a push (From multiple people) to finally confess to her.





	Thantophobia

This is all my fault. I couldn’t protect her when she needed it most. These thoughts keep going through Brigitte’s mind. What kind of best friend am I? 

They had been on a mission, it was supposed to be quick. All they had to do was retrieve some files from a ‘secret’ warehouse. Sombra was going to do the hacking while Hana and Brigitte patrolled the area around it. Since this was a stealth mission, Hana chose to leave her mech at the base, even though Brigitte tried to talk her out of it. Amélie had been watching from a safe distance away, ready to alert them of trouble at any time, and she did just that.

Over the radio, she sent a warning that there was 3 people approaching their location, and that they appeared to be Talon soldiers. This in itself would never be a huge problem what with Brigitte and Hana fighting side by side. They took them out easily, but they didn’t see that one of the soldiers had been armed with a small bomb that he set off just before dying. The blast radius was really not big at all. It only caused minor injuries to Brigitte, who had been some distance away dealing with another Talon soldier. Hana, however, was not so lucky. She had been a lot closer to the detonation, and for that reason, she suffered from harsher wounds. Brigitte had tried to get in front of her to block the blast but was too far away to make it in time. It had knocked Hana out cold.

Now, Brigitte is sitting in the med-bay in the London Overwatch base waiting to hear about her condition. It’s safe to say that Brigitte is the most worried she’s ever been in her life. So worried in fact, that she didn’t even leave to change out of her armor. Her best friend could be dying in the other room. Sombra and widow had been here earlier as well, but had to leave to talk to Commander Morrison about the mission and give him the files that were extracted. Even though Hana got injured, the mission was indeed successful.

Putting her head in her hands and her elbows on her thighs, she sighed. “I should’ve stayed by her side,” she muttered.

“It was out of your hands,” Amélie says from somewhere beside her. Hell, she didn’t even hear her sit down.

Looking towards her, Brigitte responds with, “You easily could’ve handled the soldier I went after. I shouldn’t have gone after him! God, I’m so stupid…”

It’s odd seeing Amélie convey emotions. Angela, with the help of some of Overwatch’s best scientists, had managed to reverse her conditioning to a great extent. Her heart rate is somewhat normal now, albeit still a bit slow, and she now felt emotions. She was no longer fully blue, even though her fingertips still had a bit of a blue hue to them, but her eyes were still the same golden yellow that makes it look like she’s staring into your soul. “You did what you thought was right, there is absolutely nothing wrong with that,” seeing that Brigitte did not look convinced, she continued, “You were doing your job. You can’t get to everyone at once. As for the soldier, he was in such a place that from my viewpoint, he could not be shot. After all, I can see through walls, not shoot through them.”

Brigitte meets her gaze again. She looks sympathetic, and as if she knows something that Brigitte doesn’t. “She’ll be fine. I underestimated her multiple times in the past. I’m not about to make that mistake again,” Amélie says as she stands, “Hana is a strong woman. She’ll get through this. Now, I have to go help Sombra with the commander. I brought you some clothes to change into as well, they’re on the seat.”

Brigitte shifts her gaze to the seat beside her, where her clothes are indeed sitting there. She must have asked the commander for a key to her room. “Thank you, Amélie,” she says.

After she leaves, Brigitte is alone once again, and her mind wanders back to the girl laying in the other room. Her best friend. Her… best friend? Oh… well shit. Brigitte was falling hard for her, there was no denying it now. She’d always been bad with love ever since she lost someone she really cared about three years prior, but when she thought that Hana had died, her world had stopped for a moment. Even though she knows that there is no way that Hana feels the same way about her. Nothing else had mattered other than making sure she was still breathing. She had looked bad, terrible, even. To someone a bit farther away, it would have looked like she was dead. She was covered in blood, mostly from her waist down. 

Brigitte shakes her head to get that image out of her mind. Seeing it once was bad enough. 

 

After changing her clothes quickly, Brigitte is sitting down outside of Hana’s room once again. Amélie had brought her yellow hoodie and black ripped jeans, which is a nice change from wearing her bulky armor for almost 8 hours straight. She’s been waiting outside of this room for nearly three hours, and no one has updated her on Hana’s condition. With every moment that ticks by, her anxiety increases. So naturally, when she hears footsteps, she looks up right away to identify the source. It’s not who she had expected though. She can easily recognize Hana’s mother because of the many pictures of her in her room, but she was not expecting to see her here, so quickly nonetheless. 

“Mrs. Song?" Brigitte asks, and sure enough, the worried woman meets her gaze.

“I haven’t heard anything from the doctors yet,” Brigitte continues. Her brows furrow unconsciously. 

She stands and extends a hand towards the woman, “I’m Brigitte Lindholm, one of Hana’s friends.”

Instead of accepting the hand extended towards her, the woman hugs Brigitte, starting to cry. Shocked, it takes her a while to return the gesture, but she does eventually. Afterall, no one can blame her. Her daughter could be dying in the next room for all she knows, and she had just been rushed from her home by an Overwatch commander to bring her to the London base. Pulling away, Mrs. Song finally speaks to her, “I’m sorry, but the handshake didn’t seem like it was enough,” upon seeing the confusion on Brigitte’s face, she continues, “They told me everything on the way here. They told me that you kept her alive until Angela and the rest of the medical staff could get to her. Thank you so much, Miss Lindholm. I don’t want to know what would have happened to her had you not been present, and please, call me Mina.”

Her heart sinks upon hearing this from her. She frowns, “I’m really no hero, Mina. I wish I could have done more to protect her. I can’t help but think that it’s my fault. I-I couldn’t get to her in time,” Brigitte says as she sits down again, trying not to cry.

Mina sits down beside her. Hana means everything to Mina, and means a damn lot to Brigitte as well. 

Nearly a half an hour later, Angela walks out of the door to Hana’s room. “Hello, Brigitte. Mrs. Song, I presume?” after receiving a nod, Angela continues, “Hana is in stable condition. However, the blast broke both of her legs, and gave her a concussion. They should heal in time, but I will need to check up on her every few days. If she were any closer to the explosion, she might have lost her limbs entirely. She was very lucky. She is still unconscious, though.”

The relief that rushed over Brigitte was instant. “Can we see her?” Mina says. Angela nods, and steps out of the way of the door. Upon entering, both of their eyes fall upon the girl lying on the bed. Brigitte lets out a breath that she didn’t even realize she was holding. 

“God, I’m so sorry Hana…” she whispers quietly as she sits at the side of the bed and takes her hand into her own. Her mother sits at the other side of the bed, glancing at their hands briefly before looking at her daughter’s face. 

“Oh, Hana…” Mina says. 

The next few minutes are those of silence. It is broken by Mina, “Brigitte, I hate to pry, but…” Brigitte looks at her and motions for her to continue, “You love her, don’t you?”

Her eyes widen immediately, was she really that obvious? She opens her mouth to speak and finds absolutely no words. After all, how do you tell a mother that you’re falling hard for her daughter? She looks back at Hana, and furrows her brows. This girl… she’s changed her life. She never had any close friends before she joined Overwatch after the recall. Hana was one of the few people she actually connected with, along with Lena, Lúcio, and Angela. When she thought Hana died…

She closes her eyes, and responds to Mina, “Yeah, I- uh… I only realized it today. I didn’t realize before that I- God I- I don’t think I can live without her here.”

Brigitte starts to cry once again. Even though the threat of death is gone, Hana is still heavily injured. It’s all my fault. The thought keeps going through her head even though she knows that it isn’t. As Amélie had said before, she can’t get to everyone at once, but she can’t help but feel guilty. She lowers her head onto the bed, and on Hana’s hand as she continues to cry, the stress from the day comes back full force. 

It’s quiet in the room for another hour, the only sound to be heard is the soft beep of the heart monitors every so often. That is, until she hears the slight footsteps approaching. “Mrs. Song, if it isn’t any trouble, Commander Morrison would like to speak with you about a few things,” a voice says, that she immediately recognizes as Angela. Mina whispers a quiet “Of course” before leaving the room. 

Brigitte feels a hand on her shoulder as Angela sits down beside her. Meeting her eyes, Brigitte whispers a quiet, “I love her, Angie.”

Angela smiles at this admission. “After so long being a doctor, I’ve learned to read people pretty well,” she says while giving Brigitte a knowing grin.

“I know how it feels to be in love. I know that the constant thought going through your head is that it is unrequited, correct? Just tell her how you feel, don’t dwell on the ifs, trust me. Telling someone you love them can go a lot better than you think it can. Take Moira and I as an example. No one saw that coming,” she laughs as she stands.

After Angela leaves, Brigitte realizes just how long she’s been at the hospital. With a glance to the window, she sees that the sun is gone, and that the moon has long since risen. Pulling out her phone, she sees that it’s 2am. The mission had been at 9am the day before! She has been here longer than she thought. God, when was the last time she ate? As the state of her stomach caught up with her, she got up, so that she could go get something to eat but felt a hand wrap around her arm. Eyes widening, she looks back at Hana, and Hana looks right back at her. “You’re awake?" she says, sitting back down at Hana’s side.

“Why am I in the hospital? What happened?” Hana asks with a scratchy voice.

“We can talk about that later, Hana. How are you feeling?” Brigitte asks in a whisper, so she doesn’t disturb Hana’s head that is surely pounding.

Hana tries to sit up but Brigitte stops her with a hand on her arm, “No, Hana. Don’t overexert yourself, you got injured pretty badly this time.”

This only seems to make Hana struggle more, wincing as she tries to move her legs. “Bri, why can’t I move my legs?” she asks with wide eyes.

The girl’s obvious distress makes Brigitte’s heart drop. She takes the girl’s hand into her own once again. “Hana… There was an explosion during the mission, and you- I- God, Hana, I thought you were dead,” she says.

“You were too close to the explosion… I’m just glad that I have enough medical experience to keep you alive until we could get you here. I don’t know what I would have done had I lost you.”

Hana just stares at her for a moment, waiting for her to continue. “It broke your legs, Hana. That, and it caused a concussion.”

It’s quiet for a minute as the girl registers what has been said to her. “Both of them? That means I won’t be able to walk or go on missions-”

“Hana!” her mother exclaims as she re-enters the room. She rushes over and hugs her, careful to avoid touching her wounds.

“Mama! It’s so good to see you in person,” Hana says as she hugs her Mother back.

Brigitte gets up to leave so that she can give Hana some time alone with her mother, but is stopped once again by Hana. She smiles warmly at her and says, “I’ll be back in a few minutes, Hana, I promise.”

Closing the door behind her, Brigitte exits the room. She sees Lúcio and Lena running towards Hana’s room, and decides to go talk to them. Lena spots her first, her features uncharacteristically filled with worry, “How is she? We just got back.”

“She’s stable, but she has a concussion plus both of her legs were broken by the blast. You can go and see her if you want, but her mother is with her at the moment. I thought I’d give them some time alone and go eat something,” Brigitte says.

They both sigh and look towards the door. “You go ahead Lúcio, I need to talk to Brigitte for a minute,” Lena says.

Lúcio nods and heads over to Hana’s room, walking in and closing the door behind him. “Have you been here since your mission ended?” she asks.

“Yeah, I didn’t want to leave Hana alone. Her mother wasn’t here at the time-”

Lena laughs slightly at that. Brigitte just remains silent and raises a brow in question. “Sorry, I’m sorry,” she says, still smirking. 

“Are you sure that’s the only reason, love?” Lena says with a wink, taking steps back towards Hana’s room. 

She enters the room before Brigitte can reply. Brigitte can only stand there for a moment as she processes what just happened. Furrowing her brow for what seems like the millionth time today, she shakes her head and decides to go get her food.

 

Brigitte returns about a half an hour later to see Lúcio exiting Hana’s room. “Oh, hey! Hana wanted to see you. I was going to come find you. She’s alone right now,” he says.

“Where did her mother go?” Brigitte asks.

“She went to go talk to Ana. Apparently they were friends in the past,” he shrugs, “Anyway, I have to go. Hana wanted me to do her stream today because… well, you know. See ya later!”

“Of course, see you later, Lúcio!” 

Upon entering the room, Brigitte sees Hana reading something on her tablet with a small smile on her face, however, she raises her head when she hears the door close. “Hey. Are... are you allowed to use that right now?” Brigitte says, motioning to the tablet.

“Hm. No, probably not,” Hana says with a frown, “but I’m so bored, Bri.”

Brigitte shakes her head with a laugh, and holds her hand out for Hana to give her the tablet. Hana crosses her arms with a pout. “Hana.”

The girl rolls her eyes, but she hands over the tablet while muttering a sarcastic “Fine.”

Brigitte sets the tablet aside and returns her attention to the girl in front of her. “So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m okay I guess. I just hate sitting in this bed with nothing to do,” she glances at the tablet, “I was just messaging someone I know from Korea. She said that she’s coming to visit me.”

Brigitte falters for a moment, as she feels bad for taking the tablet away while Hana was in the middle of a conversation with one of her friends, but then remembers how it could negatively affect her recovery. “When is she coming?” Brigitte chooses to ask.

“She said she’ll be here by 10 am tomorrow,” Hana responds.

Uncontrollably, Brigitte yawns as the amount of time she’s been awake finally catches up to her. She tries to hide it, but Hana notices anyway. 

Squinting, she asks, “How long have you been here? Be honest.” 

“Ever since it happened. I didn’t want to leave until I knew you were okay.”

Hana smiles and shakes her head. “I should’ve known. Go home, get some rest. I’ll be okay for the night.”

“I know you will be but-” “Just go. I’m surrounded by a bunch of people who are experts at keeping people alive.”

“Fine.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Bri. Don’t worry.”

 

Brigitte woke up at 9:45 am the next day. She dressed quickly in a purple hoodie and dark blue jeans. After that, she went straight to the med-bay to visit Hana. When she’s right outside the door, she can hear light conversation coming from behind it. She rests her hand on the door, but stops to listen when she hears someone raise their voice. “You really need to be more careful. There won’t always be someone around to save you after a mistake like that,” an unrecognizable voice says. Brigitte assumes that it’s Hana’s friend.

“I know, Yuna. You can stop pestering me about it now. You do it every single time.” Hana replies.

“Yes, because that’s what you do when someone you care about rushes into battle like that. Especially without your Mech. What the hell were you thinking?”

“He would’ve hurt someone else if I didn’t.”

“Remember that time when the Gwishin attacked and you fought them alone? You almost died that day, Hana. I don’t need a repeat experience.”

“Why do you even care so much?”

“We’re still friends, Hana. Just because we’re not together anymore doesn’t mean I stopped caring about you.”  
\--  
Brigitte is still outside the room, and she can still feel the tension. Her heart drops when she hears ‘not together anymore’. Hana is alone in there with her ex. This thought alone has her turning the doorknob and both the girls’ attention turns to her. Hana smiles and the other girl, Yuna, merely raises an eyebrow. Brigitte takes a moment to regard her. Yuna has deep brown eyes and her features are sharp. Her black hair cascades down to her shoulder, framing the side of her face. Frankly, she’s gorgeous. If Hana wanted her once upon a time, Brigitte feels that she has no chance at all.

“Hey, Bri!” Brigitte can see Yuna’s eyebrows furrow slightly at the nickname, “This is Yuna.”

“Hey.” Yuna says with a small smirk.

Yeah, she stands no chance. Yuna’s voice is deeper than she expected, and is deeper than Brigitte’s as well. “Nice to meet you, I’m Brigitte.”  
Yuna turns back to Hana, her expression turning serious again. “Maybe you can knock some sense into her. She sure as hell won’t listen to me.”

Brigitte laughs. “She won’t listen to me either. She’s hard-headed.” 

“Am not!”

Both girls glare at Hana simultaneously, and she looks down at her lap. “Okay, maybe a little.”

“Little is a huge understatement.” Yuna chides.

“In all seriousness though, Hana. You need to be more careful out there. Both of us do. You have people who care about you who would be devastated if something happened to you.” Brigitte adds.

“She’s right. Your Mom, for one. Then there’s Angela, Brigitte, me, and that’s only a few.”

“Okay, okay! I get it! I’ll try, but I make no promises.” Hana finally says, crossing her arms with a pout. 

The next few minutes are filled with light conversation, mostly of Hana and Yuna. Brigitte spaced out a while ago, her mind helplessly wandering to Hana’s smile as she laughs at something Yuna said. “Brigitte? Are you okay?” Hana says out of seemingly nowhere. 

“I’m fine, Hana. Just a little tired I guess.” Brigitte replies with a soft smile.

“Can I speak to you outside for a second?” This comes from Yuna this time.  
Furrowing her eyebrows, she nods. Yuna stands and walks out the door. God damn it, she even manages to make that look elegant, Brigitte thinks. She stands and goes to follow her, but she hears Hana say from behind her, “Don’t let her intimidate you.”

“I-uh… I won’t.” she replies.

She can’t help it. She feels nervous as she walks out the door, closing it behind her. “Don’t look so afraid, I won’t bite.” Yuna chuckles.

Seeing that it did little to calm her down, she continues. “I can see the way you look at her, you know.”

Brigitte meets her eyes. “I know you were listening to our conversation through the door. I know you know who I am,” she tilts her head, “I like to think that I know Hana better than anyone else. She looks at you the same way she used to look at me. More so, even.”

“She what?”

“It was another time. We loved each other, but I ended up breaking up with her. I now know that that was the worst mistake I’d ever make in my life. All I can do now is prevent someone else from making the same mistake.”

“I don’t-” “Tell her you love her, please. As much as it hurts me to see her move on, I’m not stupid. You care about each other, don’t let that go.”

Brigitte stares at her in shock. Yuna crosses her arms and licks her lips before saying, “You seem like a nice woman, Brigitte. If she’s with anyone other than me, I’m glad it’s you.”

“Wow… thank you. That means a lot to me.”  
“It should. It takes a lot to get my approval.” Yuna smiles and stretches her hand out for a handshake. “Just know that if you hurt her, I’ll kill you. Truce?”

Brigitte shakes her hand, “Yeah, truce, and thank you. Really.”

“I’m going to go talk to Angie, that’ll give you half an hour. Use it wisely.” she winks as she walks away.

Brigitte smiles, and glances towards the door leading to Hana’s room. “Stop doubting yourself!” she hears Yuna yell, making her chuckle. If the circumstances were different, she could see them becoming friends.

Despite her fears, she opens the door and walks back in. Hana greets her with a smile that makes her heart flutter. “She wasn’t too hard on you, right?”

“Not at all.” Brigitte says sincerely.

She sits down beside Hana again, smiling throughout the movement. Hana is suspicious. “Where’d she- Never mind. What did she say?”

“She told me that you look at me the way you used to look at her.” Hana immediately blushes in response.

“She said what?” she whispers in shock. 

“She also said that I look at you the same way. She wanted me to tell you how I feel. So does Angela for that matter… and your mom.”

She takes Hana’s hand and continues, “So… I may or may not have feelings for you, Hana.”

The Korean girl smiles, and immediately replies, “That’s really how you’re going to confess to me?”

“Sorry, I don’t have a ring.” Brigitte laughs.

“You don’t need a ring to get down on one knee, you dork.”

“Alright, alright.” she kneels beside the bed, taking Hana’s hand in her own, “Full disclosure, this is not a proposal.”

Hana rolls her eyes, “I know.”

“It is, however, a confession.”

“When did you become so cheesy?”

“Since I fell in love with you.”

That makes Hana stop and look at her. Even though she could sense where this was going, it still surprised her to actually hear it. Brigitte smiles nervously, waiting for a response. “Do you… feel the same way?”

Silence.

…

…

…

“I do. I think you just made me fall in love with you all over again.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Brigitte hugs her tightly. She feels Hana pull away, but doesn’t have much time to argue before Hana’s lips crash into hers. She kisses back instantly and she feels Hana’s arms wrap around her waist. Careful not to aggravate Hana’s injuries, she places her hands on the sides of her face gently. They only pull away because of the lack of air. Brigitte looks into her eyes, seeing only love and adoration, and she’s sure that Hana sees the same thing in hers. They hear a whispered “Finally.” from behind them, and turn to see Angela, Yuna, and Hana’s Mom standing there smiling. Angela was the one to speak, but Mina is smiling broadly because of her daughter’s happiness. Despite the circumstances, Yuna seems happy too. She mouths “Take care of her,” and Brigitte nods. Her only intentions are to make Hana happy, and she doesn’t realize that her mere presence does that more than anything else ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Thank you for reading! :P  
> We don't really know much about Hana's family, so I made up her Mother.  
> Hana seemed to be the only one that didn't know about Brigitte's feelings here, and that was fun to write lol  
> Also protective ex Yuna had to become a thing


End file.
